Damaris Stavros
Damaris Stavros is a Specialist from Wahikame. He is the roommate of Itsuki Takahashi (later a single room), brother to Khary Stavros, crown prince of Wahikame and love interest of Kalani Nawahine. Personality and Background Having grown up in his twin brother's shadow, he has developed a somewhat somber mentality, but is always looking for ways to get away from the comparison of his heroic brother. This somber mentality disguises a truly caring man, who would lay down his life if it meant saving those he loved. Patient to a fault, and incredibly sympathetic, he is a good listener and has become a good friend to many of the girls for this quality. When they are apart, he is more like Khary than he'd like; he is very chivalrous and polite to everyone, and extremely formal, referring to everyone by their proper title. A bone of contention for both Damaris and Khary is that they often get mistaken for each other, despite their differing hair colors and different badge colors. Teachers are especially guilty of this, and call one by the other's name when requiring a task of them. Even Kalani and Kiran mix the two up, which leads to the fight at the end of season 2. Slightly more ruthless with his weapons, he can occasionally go too far in fights, requiring a mediator. Trained among his father's soldiers, he takes no prisoners and will not allow himself to be captured. Curiosities *Full Name: Damaris Jackson Stavros *Birthdate: June 9th *Family: Khary Stavros (twin brother), Viktor Stavros (father), Sotiria Marinos (mother) *Talent(s): Poetry recitation, wielding a pair of hydroelectric blades, water sports *Hobbies: Surfing, parasailing, sailing, reading epics *Favorite food(s): Sushi *Favorite genre of books: Strategy guides *Favorite genre of music: Opera, classical *Favorite movies: *Favorite places: The beach, the barracks, his room in the Wahikame castle. *Best friends: Leopold Ferrell *Ideal Girlfriend: Kalani Nawahine *Favorite color: Sunset gold *Loves: Taking care of others, the water, fresh air, open areas, being outside *Hates: Strong smells, processed food, the color orange *Fears: Closed up spaces *Favorite subjects: Windrider 101 *Catchphrase(s): "It will be done." Story Season 2 The Stavros twins make their first appearance in the girls' second year. Initially, Kalani fell for Khary, thinking he was Damaris, and Kiran developed a crush on Damaris, thinking he was Khary. This mix-up continued until the end of the year dance, a reveal that caused the two girls to feel betrayed, and avoid the twins until the middle of their junior year. Damaris would often find himself over at Alfea on errands for the headmaster with Khary, since not even the headmaster could tell them apart, and would just send them both. Season 3 After she was done with Khary, Thekla set her sights on his twin brother and almost succeeded in getting her hooks into him. Damaris, however, had already heard about her reputation from Kalani and Kiran, and flipped the tables on her, getting her suspended from Alfea for a short time. He was present on the beach when Kalani earned her Enchantix, and escorted both girls back up to the castle for healing. According to his father's decree, a crown prince cannot marry outside his home realm and inherit the throne; Khary's girlfriend Kiran was not from Wahikame and thus his brother was ineligible, making Damaris the heir to the throne. Season 4 Due to his responsibilities as heir, Damaris is unable to travel to Earth with the others, and asks his brother to keep an eye on Kalani while they are away. Season 5 After hearing the danger that awaited the girls in their new quest, Damaris obtained leave from his father to accompany Kalani on her Sirenix journey, and was fighting the demons on the beach when she was battling Mafalda for the final time. Season 6 TBA Epilogue Appearance Civilian Freshman-Sophomore Junior-Senior Graduate DamarisStavros_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png DamarisStavros_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png DamarisStavros_Civilian_Graduate.png DamarisStavros_Uniform.png Powers and Abilities Relationships Category:Roxy13 Category:Girls of Dorm 6A Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Heroes